Telling
by moosey87
Summary: ONESHOT. 2nd of 4 oneshots through Lily's pregnancy. In this one they tell both sets of parents about their news. Read and Review


Telling the Parents.

Lily and James stood on the doorstep of Mr and Mrs Potters house, they smiled at each other and then James knock on the door.  
"Come on in." Mr Potter said as he opened the door.

"Hi Dad." James said as they walked in.

James and Lily walked into the living room and were greeted by Mrs Potter.

"James, Lily it's so good to see you!" she said as she hugged them both.

"It's good to see you too Mrs Potter." Lily said as she sat down.

Mr Potter walked into the room and sat down next to his wife. They both had grey hair and looked very old but they had smiles on their faces and looked ready to face another lifetime together.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Mrs Potter said.

"Well Mum, Dad, oh its just such great news, I've been smiling since I found out." James said as he beamed at his mother and father.  
"What James is trying to say is that I'm pregnant, we are going to have a baby." Lily said as she smiled at them.

"Oh that's wonderful news." Mrs Potter said as she embraced Lily.

"Congratulations son." Mr Potter said as he shook his son's hands.

"Dad, don't be all silly now with the hand shake." James said as he hugged his father.

Tears were streaming down the faces of Mr and Mrs Potter, once they had finished embracing their son and daughter-in-law they said their goodbyes and James and Lily apparated to her parents house. They walked up to the door and nervously Lily rang the doorbell. James grabbed Lily's hand and whispered to her.  
"Just smile." he said.  
"That will be hard." she whispered back as she heard a hand on the door handle. The door opened and Lily's mum stood in the doorway.

"Mum, hello, how are you." she said.

"I'm good." she said as she let them into the house.

James noticed that the warmth that he had felt at his own house had suddenly disappeared, he now realised why Lily was so keen not to tell her parents about their news. James followed Lily into the living room where they sat down.

"So what do you want." barked Lily's dad from the chair in the corner of the room.

"Well, me and James are having a baby." Lily said.  
"Oh great, a freaky brat that'll be just as weird as you." said a voice from behind them.

"Petunia, darling come and sit down next to me." Lily's mother said.

Petunia walked from behind the sofa and sat next to her mother.

"Well, isn't this happy news!" Lily's mum said before continuing, "I assume your child will be magical too." she finished.

"Yes it will." James said.

"Oh great, just great, another freak in the family, we've got enough with Lily, why do we need another one?" Petunia said.  
"Good point, sweetheart." Lily's father said.

"You couldn't get rid of it could you?" Petunia said.

Lily looked at her Father and Sister with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what her sister had just said, she knew she hated her but to hate her unborn baby was another thing, she tightened her grip on James' hand. Feeling this he stood up and spoke,

"Well , I think we'll be going now. It was nice to see you. Come on Lil, lets get you home." he said as he helped Lily up off the sofa. James and Lily walked out of the house and down the road a little bit before apparating back to their house. Once they had got home Lily ran up to their bedroom and threw herself on the bed sobbing. James ran up the stairs behind her and sat on the bed listening to her sobs.  
"Lil, hey come on, it's okay." he said as he stroked her hair softly.  
"I really thought they'd all be happy for me." She said as she sat up.  
"I know Lil." James said as he kissed her on the forehead.

James sat cradling Lily in his arms as she continued to cry, he was helpless, he wanted to help but could do absolutely nothing to help the woman he loved through this heartbreaking situation he just sat there on the bed wondering why they hated the fact Lily was a witch so much and why there was so much contempt between her and her sister. James noticed that it had suddenly gone quiet, he looked down to find that Lily had stopped crying and had fallen asleep, James gently stood up and lay her out on the bed. He turned to leave the room and took one last look at his wife, she was the most beautiful woman in the world in his eyes and nothing could change that, he loved her and he loved his unborn baby more than anything in the world.

**So the 2nd of 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Review Please. Thanks!**


End file.
